<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet as Cotton Candy by Flamie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306109">Sweet as Cotton Candy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie'>Flamie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baekho feeding everyone as usual, Cotton Candy Fluff, Does this count as domestic fluff, M/M, Minhyun that little shit, Minhyun's sweet tooth, Mini Drabble, kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyun watches Baekho making cotton candy</p><p>(Thanks Aron hyung!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet as Cotton Candy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Mins, who craved for something sweet</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hwang Minhyun has a sweet tooth.</p><p>Anything from sweet fruitades to the various chocolate confectioneries, Minhyun adore them all.</p><p>It was no wonder Minhyun was in love with the sweetest of them all.</p><hr/><p>It began with the cotton candy machine Aron hyung had bought out of a whim. The Korean American sub-vocalist had bragged on his ability to make cotton candy, just to failed spectacularly, much to Mingi’s absolute disgust.</p><p>Thank god there WAS someone who is mildly competent when it comes to googling and trying out new recipes online.</p><p>Baekho had rolled his sleeves (quite literally, much to their delight, watching those delicious arm muscle straining in the endeavour to feed them) and set to work, gently measuring out the flavoured sugar as he completely focused on the tutorial he was watching.</p><p>Watching him as he twirls a stick into the catching bowl, twisting his wrist delicately to catch the pretty cloud-like strands, Minhyun couldn’t help but sighed.</p><p>He simply adores how Baekho just dedicate his best while doing something for the group, from making beautiful music to delicious food, just for the sake of their happiness and never seemed to understand why they adore him so much for it, this foolish, selfless boy. Now watching him making something this challenging for the first time only armed with the 10 minute tutorial just because Mingi had whined to him, Minhyun just wanna melt.</p><p>Urgh, how can he not love someone like him?</p><p>And how the bloody hell does he never noticed how much Minhyun love him?!</p><p>(A part of him, that oddly soundly like Jonghyun, whispered that maybe if he be less obtuse and more truthful about his feelings, maybe, just maybe, even clueless Dongho would realized about it.)</p><p>A noise of triumph pulled him out of his musing where Minhyun can now see Baekho pulling out the end product out of the machine, a beautiful lavender sugar cloud twice the size of his head.</p><p>Within seconds, all four crowds around the counter as he carefully divides into four before passing the largest piece to Mingi (who will kill all of them if he didn’t get it). He then passed two middle sized pieces to Jonghyun and Aron (whose not into sweet as much as the others) and gave the Minhyun the rest, the second biggest piece of the batch.</p><p>Biting into confection, Minhyun moaned, his tastebuds exploded in delight at the subtle taste of grapefruit and sugar dancing in his mouth. Stuffing the rest into his mouth, Minhyun whimpered in pleasure as the cloud melts and sticks in his mouth.</p><p>Open his eyes, he can see Baekho grinning at him, his eyes crinkled in delight at the way everyone seems to appreciate his creation. “That good?” he teased.</p><p>“The best!” Minhyun grinned back, ignoring the sticky remains on his teeth. He then frowned when he realized the other had not tried the candy. “You’re not gonna try it?”</p><p>“I made it for you guys. I can make some for myself later.” He grinned.</p><p>Minhyun’s frown deepened. “That’s not right. You should have tried some.”</p><p>“Uhuh, and who’s gonna give me their piece? You already gobbled yours up.” he teased, clearly not seeing the issue here.</p><p>Minhyun scowled, that’s not right. Baekho deserved to try some, especially after making such a divine piece of art. He then literally lit up as he hit on a solution. Tugging Baekho closer, he slot their lips together, letting him taste the cotton candy in his mouth.</p><p>Ignoring the squeak of surprise, Minhyun deepened the kiss, letting their tongues tangled together, the taste of grapefruit cotton candy and something mysteriously sweet twisted together in the kiss.</p><p>Pulling away, Minhyun couldn’t help but grinned at Baekho, licking his lips blatantly as the other turned red in embarrassment. “Minhyun!” He shrieked.</p><p>Minhyun laughed, sparing a glance to the other, but other than Jonghyun, who rolled his eyes at their antics before turning back to his piece, no one else was paying attention to them; Mingi and Aron too busy having one of their usual bickering to even notice what was happening on the other side of the kitchen.</p><p>Turning back to the other, Minhyun’s grin grew bigger as Baekho downing his americano to hide his red cheeks. “You said you wanted a taste.” he cooed as Baekho’s ears turned even redder at the teasing.</p><p>“Not like that, you idiot!”</p><p>Minhyun merely grinned as the other huffed, already starting the machine again to make another batch.</p><p>The cotton candy might be sweet but Baekho is the sweetest of them all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>